


can we go back to adrenaline

by ivorylittlebird



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i can only go straight to hell after this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorylittlebird/pseuds/ivorylittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its been two weeks without jumin han at your side and your reunion is nothing short of passionate, albeit a disaster considering its at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we go back to adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fantasy of mine and i'm terribly sorry

Glasses chimed together in greeting, small laughter filling the air here and there. You walked to and fro, greeting guests and welcoming them, thanking them for attending the grand party tonight. Being around all the familiar faces made you feel happy and light, but you still felt a sense of loneliness being here without your significant other, Jumin Han.

It had been a little over a year since you and Jumin began your relationship together, not yet married but living a happily engaged life. He left often on business trips and unfortunately now, at the party, was no exception. You and he had discussed this just hours earlier; that he wouldn’t be able to attend and he regretted it deeply. He had been away for two weeks now and you were aching to see his face again, hear his deep voice in your ear as he held you close to him - the way he does when he holds you as if he’ll never see you again. You wrapped your arms around yourself and made your way to the balcony to watch the night sky and the city below.

The breeze felt pleasant on your bare arms, the long skirt on your deep blue dress dancing softly about your legs. You were absorbed in watching the small moving lights of cars far off in the distance when soft gasps brought you back to reality. You turned your head and your breath caught in your throat to see the towering figure of your love standing out, dressed impeccably as he always was, shaking hands with several people. His eyes caught yours and you felt your mouth open slightly, confused but elated all the same.

Jumin excused himself as he moved through the crowd to face you, stopping at a comfortable distance to take in your appearance. He took your hand softly, lifting it above your head so you could twirl around for him. His face held a soft smile as he leaned down, lightly kissing your fingertips. The soft feeling of his warm lips that you had yearned for so much made your heart pound. Every moment with him was one you treasured. To think he still made you feel so breathless after all this time was something you never thought would be possible.

“You look particularly exquisite tonight, my love.” He ran a hand down your cheek, brushing some stray hair behind your ear. You couldn’t hold yourself back anymore and rushed your arms around his waist, burying your head in his hard chest. “I missed you.” You breathed simply, earning a kiss on the top of the head from him. His hand traveled down to just above your bottom, running it up and down in a comforting gesture. This made you shiver under his touch, considering your dress had a cut that ran down until the point where his fingers kept stopping. You smiled and lifted your head up to gaze at him.

“I take it you like the dress.” You smiled and he nodded once, placing a warm kiss upon your lips. It felt so nice to feel him close again; in your arms where he belonged, just as you belonged in his.

“It’s certainly bold,” Up and down again, his fingers ran. “Are you trying to tempt me in front of the guests?” 

His voice took on a low, husky note then and you swallowed hard. When he got like this you knew what it meant for the both of you. You reluctantly pulled away from him then, clearing your throat.

“We should commence the dinner part of the evening, Jumin. Everyone’s waiting.”

“They can wait a bit longer.” He pulled you back into his arms then, ghosting his lips down your neck which made you gasp out. “Jumin! Not in front of the guests!” You hissed under your breath, though you couldn’t deny it felt good. You broke free of his grasp and hurried forward, turning back to shoot him a playful glare. He simply smiled back, eventually following you back into the crowded room.

Dinner commenced without further incident (which you were thankful for) and you found yourselves seated at a round table with a certain organization Jumin wished to keep a good standing with. The table itself was covered in an elegant cream tablecloth with intricate embroidered patterns woven around the edges, one you had picked out with him one day while window shopping. You smiled remembering the memory, taking a sip out of your chilled white wine when you felt fingertips dancing on your knee.

You reflexively jerked your knee at the sudden sensation, gazing at Jumin next to you who made no sign of recognition that you noticed his touch, though he kept slowly running his fingers lightly on your skin. Taking it as a simple gesture of affection you directed your attention once again to the man who had gone on a tangent about the state of the younger generation and social media. Now was a good time to tune out, you thought, trying your best to smile pleasantly at his slightly drunken rambling when you noticed Jumin ever so slowly running his hand up your inner thigh.

You set down your glass rather hard which elicited several shocked looks from the party at the table. You could feel your cheeks beginning to burn, shifting the glass away from you as a means of distraction. “Sorry, hit my ankle.” You smiled in a charming but embarrassed manner, to which the guests laughed and resumed their conversation. Jumin in that moment had moved his free hand to his lips to push back the smile that crept upon his lips. You couldn’t stop yourself from shooting a warning look his way but he refused to look back, only continuing to softly move his hand ever up. And when he reached the place he wanted to, he didn’t leave.

You breathed in deep, turning your gaze to the center of the table where a single white candle burned. Anything to take your mind off the fact that Jumin was touching you under the table in front of party guests. Any distraction was welcome at this point.

He ran his index finger up and down your clit, rubbing you softly there which he knew drove you crazy. He also knew you were a loud moaner when he did this, which made you feel you could burst right here and now as you bit your lip hard to prevent yourself from making any noise. You swiftly crossed your leg over the other in an attempt to capture his hand there to get him to stop. Unfortunately, that didn’t work. And you had rather ungracefully hit the table with that knee to boot.

“Are you okay, ____?” The aforementioned drunk man asked, a look of genuine concern on his face. You wished you could die.

“Yes,” you breathed out with some difficulty, praying the guests took it as a sound of pain rather than the moan you were trying to hide as Jumin kept at it, rubbing a bit harder now. You wished you hadn’t performed your next action – moving your hips against his hand’s motions – because this time Jumin slipped his hand into your panties.

“Ah!” You began but forced it into a cough and followed that up with several more coughs. To call this night a disaster would be a grand understatement at this point.

Jumin finally acted as if he just realized you were there, his eyes glittering with dark humor. “My dear, perhaps you need a break? You’re more than welcome to step away at any time.” His kind smile masked the implications of that suggestion and you wished you could smack that smile off of his face.

You nodded and Jumin finally removed his hand from your panties, allowing you leave to run to the bathroom. You bowed apologetically to the guests and wove your way around the tables, smoothing your dress down in contained anger.

When you reached the bathroom you leaned over the sink, closing your eyes and letting out a deep breath you didn’t realize you had been holding in. You popped your head up and checked your appearance, flushing even more seeing how red your cheeks had gotten. Perhaps it was good after all that Jumin had suggested you step away. Just as you turned the cold water on to pat some onto your flushed chest the door opened. You swiftly turned to yell at whoever had entered when you felt lips pressed hard against yours, a large hand snaking around your waist to pull you close.

You were about to pull away to scold Jumin - who else could it have been - when his tongue forcefully entered yours, exploring your mouth hungrily. You couldn’t help yourself from moaning softly into his mouth, your arms finding their way around his neck, running to his smooth hair. He broke the kiss momentarily to stare hard at you, his breath hot on your lips.

“You shouldn’t have tempted me.” He whispered, looking down as he ran a single finger down the exposed cleavage in your dress. At that his hands found their way to your bottom, lifting you up and setting you on the counter.

“Jumin, not here!” You protested but he didn’t listen, moving the fabric of your dress up, forcing your legs apart so he could press himself against you there. You breathed out, half moaning, his hard dick behind his pants rubbing up and down against your very wet undergarments.

Jumin leaned down, planting harsh heated kisses against your neck. You moved your neck up, allowing him better access as you moved your hands down to him, rushing to undo his belt. He laughed into your neck then, voice coarse. “I see you can’t wait either. Bad girl.” He rubbed himself against you hard then and you moaned out louder, clasping a hand to your mouth lest innocent passersby hear.

“Don’t.” He said, forcing your hand away from your mouth. “I want everyone to hear.”

“Jumin, please,” You began to protest once more but he gave you a look that silenced you immediately. He was so commanding when he was like this, you couldn’t help but bend to his every will and movement. He had unzipped his pants and you helped him to force them down more, exposing himself to you fully. He moved his hand down to place himself at your entrance and slowly entered, rubbing his tip there in a teasing manner. You gasped out, wishing he weren’t being so cruel now, at this very important party of all places.

“Jumin, don’t do this…” You pleaded helplessly, his sly grin making butterflies flutter in your stomach. He leaned in closer, his face inches from yours. “Tell me you want it.” He breathed against your lips, your fingers digging into the fabric of his suit.

“Mm, I want it…-Jumin!” No sooner had you begged for him did he enter you, pushing himself deep into you. You moaned out, wrapping your legs around his waist to push him in deeper. He grunted in response, his hands at your sides, gripping your hips as he set a quick pace already, every thrust making you moan aloud.

“God, I missed hearing your voice. So erotic…” He hummed out, biting down on your neck softly, running his lips up and down your neck as he continued to push into you. He slowed his pace much to your disappointment and pulled himself out, setting you down on your feet. He turned you around then, suddenly pushing himself in once more. You cried out his name, gripping the counter for support.

He set a fast pace again, pushing himself in even harder this time. “Jumin, Jumin, Jumin…” You moaned his name over and over, like a prayer, as if it were the last thing you would ever emit from your lips. His breathing from behind became ragged and harsh, leaning himself over to bury his head in your neck as he released his hot seed into you. “Fuck!” He grunted out, stilling himself inside of you for a few seconds, breathing hard onto your shoulder. You panted out, trying to catch your breath, the sensation always feeling new to you no matter how many times you two did this.

You turned your head back to him and he kissed your cheek. “I love you, ___.” His voice was sincere, full of the love that you could feel from the bottom of his heart. You smiled and he pulled himself out of you. Thinking he was finished you began to smooth your hair back to fix it when Jumin expertly spun you around to face him once more. “Wha-“ You barely spoke out before he lifted you onto the counter once more, lifting up your dress again.

“J-Jumin, we really should get back to the guests they’re all waiting!” You spoke worriedly but he didn’t say a word, lowering himself to his knees, keeping his eyes on yours the whole time.

“They can keep waiting. You’re far more important.” That being said he pushed your legs apart again, kissing you softly on your clit. You suddenly cried out, clamping a hand to your mouth once more. You were still feeling extremely sensitive from the love making you had just done and this didn’t help at all. “Jumin!” You moaned as you felt him push his tongue inside of you, one finger rubbing against your clit now.

You felt your whole body on fire and desperately needed to hold onto something, grabbing his hair as he moved his tongue in and out of you slowly, just the way you liked it, he knew. He groaned into you which just made you cry even more, feeling yourself coming close. Jumin rubbed his fingers against you harder and when you finally reached your climax you arched your back into the air, gripping his hair hard while he kept his tongue in you, letting you ride out your orgasm.

As you came down from your euphoric high he rose, leaning himself over you and licking his lips slowly. “You taste just as good as I remembered.” You blushed at his words, hitting his chest playfully.

“You’re awful.”

“And you love me.”

You smiled, pulling him close to place a sweet kiss upon his lips. “That I do.” You replied, running a hand softly down his face. He smiled softly at this before looking at his disheveled appearance in the mirror, grimacing.

“Look at what you’ve done. I’m a mess.”

“ _You’re_ the one that’s a mess? That’s hilarious.” You scoffed, jumping down off the counter to find your panties on the floor and slip back into them.

“Well my hair was perfectly brushed before this.”

“Jumin…honestly…”


End file.
